mclotcfandomcom-20200213-history
Malinor
The Holy Princedom of Malinor, or simply Malinor, is the oldest and largest elven nation in Aegis. A council of elven nobility preside over Malinor from the capital city of Laurelin. The elven nobles elect from among their number a High Prince to maintain their nation after the passing of "Malin's Year" ((one calendar year)). A High Prince can be re-elected by the council as many times as they deem appropriate. This honour is currently held by High Prince Native. Malinor is found travelling down the the Prince's Road, west of the Cloud Temple of Aegis. Introduction No eyes have been set on the beautiful forest city of Laurelin, heart of The Holy Princedom of Malinor, without tears of wonder. In the tops of these grand redwood trees are the homes of elves. A miracle in their architecture and a wonder in their beauty, at night the glow stones shimmer setting the outlines of the central Mother Tree, spiritual home of all elves. Like the dwarves, the best defence of the capital city of the elves is the hidden nature of the city. On these tree tops lies a sprawling city, peaceful inns, libraries and cosy homes, however in the lower districts lay the elven armories, smithies and taverns. No city matches the magical atmosphere of Laurelin, the beautiful voices of the elves permeates the cool forest laden air, a calm breeze flows through the leaves and a constant symphony of bird calls and rustling echoes in the distance. Notable figures Royal family Notable figures Cities Laurelin Laurelin is the capital city of the elves. Giant trees sprawl across the landscape, with a city and its inhabitants lie under their shade or are nestled in their branches. Old Laurelin was founded when High Prince Native and an Arch Druid of Malinor infused the seeds of trees with magic, forming a forest of giant trees. Many years later, new portions of Laurelin emerged and the city was divided into four new parts: East, West, North, and South, all stemming from central Old Laurelin and the Mother Tree. Ravenhold Ravenhold is the elven border to the west seas. It is primarily the elven mining city. Serpent Ridge Serpent Ridge is a village tucked away between Laurelin and Ravenhold. Geography Malinor is known for its dense forests of ancient darkwood trees, nestled in the valleys south of Oren, Krugmar and Kal'Urguan. The tall and sturdy darkwood trees form a canopy for the elves to dwell under and ponder their immortality amidst cool streams and quiet whispers of the leaves and branches. Architecture In Malinor, elves are known to take to the trees to construct their wood homes, libraries and places of gathering. Glow stones light up the city above the ground in Laurelin while treetop towers stand tall and proud in Ravenhold. The architecture of elves in Malinor reflects their harmonious relationship with nature, and it is often impossible to distinguish where the forest ends and the home of an elf begins. Council Malinor is governed from the capital of Laurelin by a council of princes and princesses led by a High Prince or Princess. The council collectively meets and votes to make important decision about the nation's expansion, border control, military efforts and trade. Several laws are in place to elect princes and the High Prince, who has certain extra powers within the council: *High Prince has the power to Veto one law in a specific period of time. His vote counts for 2. *High Prince is a temporary office that must be reliquinshed after a certain period of time *A Prince may hold the title of High Prince multiple times. *The council of Princes votes on the successive High Prince *Sectors are governed by Viscounts who report to the Council of Princes *A Viscount who becomes popular or powerful enough may campaign to become a Prince on the council at the descretion of his peers and the *An unpopular Prince may be impeached at the decision of the council *The Arch Druids are the only non-royalty on the council and serve as a religious leaders. They may also act as an ambassador to other nations The Wardens Of Malinor Unlike human and orc nations that proudly march their armies in front of their city gates as a show of power, the elves of Malinor conceal their military strength behind the trees of their homeland. Thus, the extent of the army's power or even size is not known, however what is known is that it takes a bold nation to war against the ancient knowledge and skills of the immortals. *The Wardens are the main army of Malinor with branch factions such as the ElvenDale and RavenHold Guards. *The Wardens and all military groups in Malinor are commanded By GrandHighBorn_Quazer. Ranks: GrandHighBorn * The GrandHighBorn is not only the leader of The Wardens, He/she also commands every military group/army/team in Malinor * The first GrandHighBorn was Blackthorn * The current and second GrandHighBorn is Quazer HighBorn * Unlike the GrandHighBorn, HighBorn is a Warden only rank. * The HighBorn is the responsible voice in the absence of the GrandHighBorn (to be finished soon) Here is some information that we have aquired about the Wardens from the notes found on the desk of a Noble: ''The Wardens of Malinor have been growing rapidly. With the help of Princess Ariana I was able to recruit many new, young, and sturdy elves to serve in our army. Our numbers are swelling my Lord. Soon we will have to promote some of the more capable Initiates. I don't think we have much more room in the bunkhouse to hold them all. Highborn Quazar is also feeling the pressure for he is constantly having to supply the new Initiates with their tools and armor. Otherwise I think our Headquarters is coming along quite well. The latest building, the-'' The message ends here, so perhaps you aspiring Wardens will have to find out the rest for yourselves. Category:Nations of Aegis Category:Places in Aegis Category:Malinor